I Give You Neverland
by ooAngles of Yuan and Kratosoo
Summary: Peter Pan was stuck. Should he take Wendy or Neverland? And why does Wendy's friend from school make Peter feel so sad? Guess you'll have to read to find out... Please let me know if its any good with a review


The sky was dark as one little girl curled up on the floor under her crib. Her sandy blonde hair was messy and looked as though it had been mutilated by someone who had never cut hair before, while her emerald eyes were empty of any and everything. Hiding under the crib had become a common occurence ever since her brother had run away. After he had gone away, their father had become a drunken slob who did unspeakable things to his wife and daughter. Nightly, he would come into his daughters room and do things to her that were horrible but she had no way of fighting back; so every morning, she would wake up sore and bruised. She had given up on running away because her father always managed to find her.

Though tonight was different. Father had come home in his usual drunken stupor and procceded to beat his wife until she was unconcious. Then he had left again and had yet to return, which made her hope that he had been struck by a car or something. Slowly, she crawled out from under the crib and slowly stood up. Listening for any noise, she exited the bedroom and slowly went downstaires to her mother. Quietly, she looked in the front room, then the parlor and then the kitchen; which is where she found her mother. Letting out a blood curdling scream, she dropped to the floor and scrambled to her mothers side; which was deathly cold. Tears poured out of her eyes as she shook her mothers body.

"Mommy... Mommy... Mommy, wake up. Please. Please wake up." she pleaded as she gentally tapped her mothers cheeks.

"Oh... Ande... sweetie. Dont cry... I'm alright." her mother said as she pushed herself up off of the floor.

"But mommy, your hurt." Andy whispered as she watched her mother stand up.

"Andelleis Pan. you listen to me good." Ande's mother said as she grabbed her daughters hand.

"You need to hide and no matter what happens you are not allowed to leave your hidding spot." she finished as the distinct sound of drunken arguing reached their ears.

Without another word, Ande's mother grabbed her up and deposited her behind the largest sofa in the parlor. Ande could hear her father coming through the door and entering the parlor, where she was hidding and where her mother was sitting. With a dark laugh, he approached his wife and slapped her across the face. Ande was paralyzed by fear as she listened to her father insult her mother. After a few minutes, Ande heard the click of a hammer from a pistol; which was followed by an ear shattering bang. It took everything that Ande had to not scream, until she heard another click and another bang. Startled, Ande screamed but stopped just as she had started.

Rushing around the edge of the sofa, she saw her mother slumped onto the floor with a large hole in her chest. Tears rushed forward as she clung to her mothers body but whipped around when she heard a soft growl. Laying on the floor, only a mere foot or so away, was the man whom she had known as a father. He was alive but just barley.

"So you live then?" he grumbled as Ande stood up.

"She promised me that she would kill you before I got back." he added with a harsh glare at Ande.

Then without another word, the life slipped out of him and he too was dead. Andelleis was so shocked that she didnt know what to do. Then she did the only thing she felt capable of doing; she ran out of the house screaming. Eventually, the neighbors came out to investigate what had happened and to see why the girl was screaming. Several of the women tried to sooth the child while their husbands went into the house to see what had happened.

Moments later, police and ambulences arrived but there was nothing anybody could do sooth the poor child who clung to the garden rails on the sidewalk. They carried the body of her mother out first, then came the body of her father but Andelleis did nothing except for cry. Then, one police man came and removed her from the rail and asked if she wanted anything from inside the house. Andelleis said absolutly nothing as she was placed into a car and taken away to the Bloomsbury Childrens Home.

Years would pass by and she would forget about that horrible night when she was four years old. Only a few months after she was orphaned, she was adopted by a wonderful young couple who only had a single child, a boy, and were unable to have any others. From that day on, Andelleis Pan became Andelleis Woods and she vowed to her new parents that she would be happy.

Alright... this is my first Peter Pan story that i've been able to publish on . My last laptop crashed and I've been unable to find an external moniter for it. Please be nice about your reviews and dont flame...


End file.
